


Writer's Block

by Sora_Writes



Series: Writer's Block [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Writes/pseuds/Sora_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not funny.”<br/>“It totally is." — "I mean, here you are, famous ‘exotic’ fantasy writer Fredrick Lee, having to write all these dirty things when you’ve never had sex! And now you’re telling me that you can’t finish by the deadline because you can’t write this scene and suffer writer's block because you never lost your own V-card!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block

“It’s not funny.”

“It totally is.”

Fred groaned and leaned back in his comfy office chair, his head going back as well as he sunk into the chair, ignoring the awkward bump feeling from the ponytail his hair was in. “I do not see why you are laughing at me Ms. Tanaka, my publisher hired you to help me not…hinder me into this sense of utter helplessness and betrayal.”

“Ooo look. You’re so mad you’re actually using your English major on me and not the stupid nickname you gave me. I’m terrified, really, I am.” Leiko said blandly, smile still in place as she popped her gum. “It’s hard to sound intimidating when you answered your door in superhero boxers the day I was assigned to you. Besides, it is funny. I mean, here you are, famous ‘exotic’ fantasy writer Fredrick Lee, having to write all these dirty things when you’ve never had sex! And now you’re telling me that you can’t finish by the deadline because you can’t write this scene and suffer writer's block because you never lost your own V-card!”

“This is different than the others Gogo!” Fred exclaimed with a pout, pushing himself to sit up in his seat again. “This one… I wrote this one too…perfect…” He sighed, slouching forward until he practically landed on his desk, looking down and aimlessly pushed the space bar on his favorite typewriter, just for the noise. “I’ve written it like…twenty times and it sticks out from the rest of the story…”

Gogo sighed and shook her head. “Alright… So, what, I have to get you laid before the deadline?” She asked rather frankly, knowing their boss hated lateness. That’s why she was hired, to make sure writers kept writing and kept inspired by getting them what they need, or just flat out threatening them.

Fred shot up in his seat at that, jumping to his feet, knocking the swivel chair over in the force. “What?! No!”

“Why not?! I’ve worked with a great writer who once said that if you don’t experience it, then there is no way you’ll be able to write it believingly.”

“Isn’t he the one that ended up in jail?”

“The point still stands.”

Fred gave a long sigh and shook his head. “I don’t want to have a one-night fling, that’s never been me… I’ve never really even been out.”

“But you got to write and it wouldn’t be hard to find a volunteer, you’d just have to ask one of your fans.”

“You don’t get it.” Fred said sadly, busying himself with picking up his chair. He hadn’t noticed Gogo’s calculating look since he didn’t look up until she placed her hand lightly on his shoulder, looking back with his frown still in place.

“Alright… How about this, I recommend you a club, you just go and hang out for the night? —Best case, you’ll actually find someone, maybe start a relationship or whatever, and worst is that maybe the atmosphere will spark something.” Gogo reasoned with a coy smile. “If you go, I’ll call the publisher and get you more time, if you don’t then you’ll answer to her yourself. Deal?”

Fred bit his lip and looked into Gogo’s eyes, searching for something—he didn’t know what—but something to see what she was playing at before looking to the trashcan filled with his drafts that didn’t make his personal cut. He sighed heavily, looking back up to the expecting female. “Fine… Text me the address.” He agreed finally.

Gogo smirked. “Glad you see it my way.” She chimed before taking her leave, using her Bluetooth to call their boss, leaving the dirty blond alone to his thoughts once again.

Fred sighed, his hand sweeping gently over the typewriter’s keys. He knew it was old fashioned, and he would sometimes use his laptop or even phone if he was on the go, but something about the feel and sound of the old machine was so…magical and encouraging, sounding like it was cheering him to write. However, now he didn’t have anything to write and the cool metal felt like ice. It was discouraging.

“If this doesn’t work out then I can just become a teacher…maybe…” Fred mumbled to himself before sighing deeply. He reached behind him and eased the hair piece out, running his fingers through his hair before walking out, sliding his study’s doors shut.

Later that night, Fred got a text from Gogo with the address and Fred knew his fate was sealed. After all, even complete strangers knew not to go against Gogo.

* * *

 

Okay, so maybe he should have tempted fate and not came here, hoping Leiko would go easy. This… This was too much. He didn’t mean to sound like an old person complaining, but this place reeked of alcohol, vomit, a bit of weed, and urine. Then to top it off, the music was too loud, bar area too dark, and the dance floor too bright with too many different colored lights. He was getting a headache and felt sick… He just felt all around awkward and out of place. He was only staying a few more minutes before calling it quits.

“Hey!”

Fred jumped at the voice yelling over the music, knocking over his water with a small curse, reaching to grab napkins when he was beat to it. He looked up in confusion and slight annoyance before pausing. Every cheesy scene he had ever written coming to life as time slowed for him and he took in the sight of the other. The male was probably taller than him—but then again it’s hard to tell when you’re sitting down—the man had strong features with a bit of softness to them, strong, sculpted, neck, shoulders…

Fred had to stop himself there as the god of a man used the napkins he had snatched to clean the water on the countertop before smiling to Fred tenderly.

“Hey man, I’m sorry about that.” He apologized, a bit quieter now that they were closer. “I saw you over here all by your lonesome and thought I’d give you company. I’m Tadashi.” He introduced warmly. Add that to that amazing smile and Fred’s legs felt like jelly.

“Yeah… Fred—I mean—I’m Fred, it’s um…nice to meet you?” Fred greeted awkwardly. God, how obvious was it that it’d been years since Fred was social with anyone he didn’t work with?! He must seem like some…awkward weirdo!

Despite his own negative thoughts to himself, Tadashi just seemed to continue to smile. “Well hello to you too Freddie. Um…” Was it just Fred or did the man only get more attractive when he bit his lip? “Here, let me get that for you.” Tadashi said and before Fred could process what he was referring to, the man was dabbing the napkin on Fred’s shirt where some of the water had apparently spilled.

Fred gulped and scooted back a little to make it easier for the man and so he didn’t have to touch him. He was just glad that he was in his normal clothes, (a white long sleeve under shirt with his red kaiju shirt over, and normal capris), it was better than the awfully expensive (and in his opinion, too tight) suit he had to wear for interviews and such. “Y-You don’t have to—I could have got it.” Fred finally mentioned, finding his voice.

His words were met with a warm chuckle that made him feel the want to just…come undone when added with that beautiful smile. “It’s no problem, it was my fault anyways… No need to be flustered.” Tadashi said, pulling back and sitting on the bar stool next to him. “I haven’t even started flirting yet.” Oh god! Did he just purr?!

This was it. This is where Fredrick Lee dies. Did he have regrets? Hell yes. Would he like to die somewhere nicer from a heart attack? It’d be nice. He would have also preferred not to meet this god of a man in a dark and bad smelling place like this! But, you know, life was cruel sometimes to the poor man.

Apparently Fred was silent as he fought himself in his mind as he was met with a warm chuckle and gentle hand to his forehead. “You okay? I hope you haven’t drunk too much, I wanted to talk to you a little bit.”

“I-I’ve only had water…” Fred found himself answering without really thinking, this time noticing the cute little wrinkles at the edges of the guy’s eyes whenever he chuckled and closed his eyes. Was it possible to fall for someone you met…five minutes ago?

“Good! Then I don’t have to buy you another one.” Tadashi commented with a wink before looking around as the music picked back up. He looked ready to ask something before he stopped once he turned to Fred, frowning slightly. “Hey man, are you okay?... Are you not comfortable?”

“I-I…” God, how pathetic was he? “I’ve never…been to a club before… An after rave at comic con, sure, but I feel so…awkward here…” Fred found himself admitting again. Something about this go—about Tadashi made him just…let all his walls down.

Fred was used to being bullied and teased, so he was expecting a million responses other than the one he got. “Dude! It’s been forever since I met someone else who goes to con!” Tadashi gushed slightly, smiling widely, the flirty tone gone for a second before returning. “How about we get out of here and talk more?” He offered.

Fred launched onto the offering as if he’d just been offered water after spending weeks in the desert. He grabbed the offered hand and clasped it, after picking up his backpack by his feet, before letting Tadashi lead him out to a moped the other apparently owned. Normally, Fred wouldn’t take the ride, but with Tadashi he found himself throwing caution to the wind for the first time in forever.

* * *

 

Fred didn’t really know what happened, it seemed to happen so fast. After leaving the club Tadashi took him for coffee and they talked and talked until the diner neared closing time. He had then found himself throwing caution to the wind again as he invited Tadashi to his house, directing the man there. Once there he got out some wine he’d been saving for something special and poured them both a glass of wine to drink as they talked. One glass turned to many until Fred’s mind finally slowed down to the speed he was sure many thought it was normally on.

He hadn’t even really noticed that they’d slowly gotten closer, or when the atmosphere changed, but he was surprised when Tadashi’s hand came up to rest on his upper thigh, after setting his glass down, and he didn’t jump. Instead Fred’s gaze became half lid, eyes slightly hazed in a way that just made Tadashi look even more attractive to him (which was saying a lot). He surprised himself further when Tadashi leaned in and Fred let the other kiss him.

It was a simple touching of lips at first before Tadashi began to move his gently against Fred’s before pulling away slightly with a smile Fred only saw after his eyes fluttered open. “Did you like that Freddie?” He asked lightly, his purr from the club back, his hand moving up and down to stroke Fred’s upper thigh, moving to peck Fred’s cheek before moving back to his lips, this time his tongue asked for permission, and it was granted immediately.

Tadashi eased the glass out of Fred’s hand and placed it on the table next to the couch without breaking the kiss. Fred didn’t notice or care as it just prompted him to wrap his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He had never felt this need before…this fire in him was almost non-existent until now.

Fred moaned as Tadashi nibbled his bottom lip and let his hand move to stroke the dirty blond's cock through the material of his pants. Tadashi chuckled warmly and pulled Fred into another kiss, and then another, and another, until he finally pulled away panting. “Come on…” Tadashi encouraged and took Fred’s hand as he stood and lead Fred upstairs. It took a few tries until he found the room he was looking for, the master bedroom.

Fred didn’t even mind as he was pushed slightly onto the bed—how could he when the gorgeous man moved to straddle his lap and was kissing him so nicely?! He was only human!

Tadashi didn’t seem to mind either as he finally broke the kiss with small pants before tugging at Fred’s shirt, silently asking for something Fred didn’t completely understand. The raven haired man seemed to notice and mumbled something under his breath after a moment that Fred couldn’t make out before he moved and took off Fred’s shirt. Fred got goosebumps from the cool air he was suddenly exposed to, however, he shivered at the warm lips that assaulted his neck in kisses.

Once he grew used to the butterfly kisses and just let out small sighs of contentment, feeling absolutely loved, until his sighs were cut with a groan when the sensitive skin was nipped at before the kisses went lower, down his chest, Tadashi slipping out of his lap and onto the floor as he progressed down Fred’s stomach. Tadashi pulled away for a moment and quickly took his shirt off, throwing it away without a care.

Tadashi looked up to Fred with those warm dark hazelnut eyes with a smile before moving up to bring the other into a deep kiss again as he aimlessly played with Fred’s belt for a moment before finally taking it off, pausing a moment to chuckle. “Spiderman boxers? Nice.” Tadashi commented playfully. Normally, Fred would be hurt, but he could tell the other wasn’t mocking him like probably anyone else would have. Tadashi seemed to notice as Fred shifted and pecked his lips. “Don’t worry, I won’t judge you.” Tadashi promised.

Fred nodded wordlessly before gasping sharply as his boxers were removed and his half erect cock was revealed.

Tadashi moved back down and moved to grasp Fred’s cock and began to stroke him with slow pumps and a semi firm grasp, keeping his eyes on Fred as the other tried his best not to curl up from the pleasure that he’d never felt before.

Fred finally got a good enough hold on himself to peak down to the other who smirked almost sinfully before leaning down to lick the head experimentally. He then pulled back slightly and chuckled warmly, quietly, as Fred squeaked with a sharp moan, his legs wrapping around Tadashi and his toes scrunching together.

Fred wasn’t sure if Tadashi’s chuckle was good or not. But he wasn’t stopping, and that meant that Fred wasn’t terrible…right? As long as he didn’t curl up.

Fred quickly learned that none of the mental tricks he had been taught actually worked because as soon as Tadashi took the head of his erection in he gasped sharply, curling up around Tadashi, using his legs to pull Tadashi closer and his arms wrapped around his head.

Fred hadn’t expected his body to do that and, apparently, Tadashi hadn’t either as he gagged when the movement caused Fred to thrust almost completely into his mouth.

Fred’s eyes widened in shocked and he pulled away quickly, leaning back on his hands and removed his legs from around the other male. Tadashi pulled away with a few coughs, tears in the corner of his eyes. “Shit! I am so sorry Tadashi, I—!”

Tadashi reached up and put his finger to Fred’s lips to silence him, wiping his tears away with his other hand before lowering it. “It’s fine Freddie, I just wasn’t expecting it, and you just kind of jabbed the back of my throat, but it’s fine. I promise.” He swore. “Now… Take a deep breath for me and calm down. Then we’ll try it again…” He reasoned softly, reaching up again to comb his fingers through Fred’s hair and the dirty blond didn’t know why…but it calmed him. Tadashi seemed to notice too and smiled. Once the raven dubbed Fred calm enough, he stopped and lowered himself again, glancing up at Fred before taking the head of his erection into his mouth again.

This time, Fred restrained himself by clenching at the sheets. Tadashi seemed to be pleased too before he hollowed out his cheeks and took more of Fred’s erection in, waiting another second before he began to move up and down, bobbing his head until he’d reach the tip and would swirl his tongue around the head before starting again, his hand pumping whatever didn’t fit in his mouth.

Fred was in pure ecstasy, moaning loudly with each lick and suck in appreciation, his head dipped back. The pleasure was amazing…he wished it’d never end.

Needless to say, it didn’t last long—it was his first time after all, he was probably lucky to have hung on for so long. He came with a long moan and cry of Tadashi’s name.

Tadashi gave a slight groan but gulped down the cum in his mouth, giving one last suck before letting the now flaccid member slip out of his mouth. He panted before moving to lay on his stomach on the bed next to Fred with a warm smile. “You okay?”

Fred nodded tiredly before yawning, feeling like all his energy had literally been sucked out of him. “S-sorry… I’ve…”

“Never done it before?” Tadashi supplied before smiling and kissing Fred’s cheek. “That’s okay Freddie.” He said warmly, stroking the side of Fred’s face. “Get some rest… If you’re up to it in a bit, we can maybe go further?” He suggested and Fred nodded with a long yawn, however he didn’t want to sleep…

Go further? Fred never meant to go this far! But here he was…and he couldn’t say no to this man whom he had just met but made him feel like a character from one of his horribly gushy romances. “Can we…cuddle Dashi?” Fred requested and Tadashi chuckled warmly before moving to lay on his side and pulled Fred into a hug, nuzzling into his neck with a content sigh as Fred wrapped an arm around him.

They just cuddled for a while, Fred basking in his afterglow and Tadashi patiently waiting with a light hum before he seemed to get bored and began to pepper Fred’s neck in kisses again, earning a groan when he sucked at the part he nipped earlier.

It didn’t take much, a few nips and sucks to the sensitive skin, and Fred’s arousal began to grow again. It took even less time for Tadashi to notice and chuckle, reaching down to grasp the member and began to stroke it again, making sure to tease the slit where Fred seemed to react the most earlier, and Fred had, again, squirmed lightly before calming himself. “You’re getting better.” Tadashi encouraged, kissing along Fred’s jaw.

Fred took that as a compliment and moaned lightly, content with just laying back and letting Tadashi show him everything again.

And Tadashi was eager to do just that. He nipped over Fred’s Adam's apple before slipping over Fred so he was now towering over the other. “My poor Freddie, never felt like this before, I don’t know why, you’re pretty attractive~” He purred, not stopping his hand, letting his arm prop him up as he pressed kisses all over Fred’s face. “Want me to show you?”

Fred groaned. “Please…”

Tadashi smiled and pulled away slightly. “Do you have any condoms?”

“Why would I have those?” Fred squeaked out.

Tadashi just smiled sweetly again. “Shh… It was just a question Freddie, sometimes people have some as just-in-case or even to masturbate.” He informed carefully before sighing lightly. “That’s fine…” He bit his lip again, seemingly thinking something over before getting up. “I’ll be right back.” Tadashi supplied before getting up and walking over to the bathroom.

Fred heard rummaging around before Tadashi came back with lotion in his hands, setting it on the bed before taking off the rest of his clothes and taking his spot above Fred again. “Alright, that should be enough.”

“No condom?”

A pause. “N-no… I don’t want to leave and go to the store.” Tadashi supplied, but Fred could tell he wasn’t saying everything he wanted to. However, before Fred could voice this he ‘eeped’, very manly, as the lotion cap was suddenly opened, making Tadashi chuckle warmly again. “You’re so cute.” He said almost teasingly as he spread the lotion thickly over his fingers. “Don’t worry, I’m going to do all the work, just lay back and enjoy.” He hummed before doing the probably strangest, (and hottest), thing Fred had ever seen. Tadashi got up on his knees, reached behind him with his coated fingers and eased his index and middle finger into his entrance and actually, fucking, moaned!

Yes, Fred knew many gay couples, and suspected himself to be bi, but he hadn’t ever actually thought of this… Then again, how else were they supposed to do it? Still, he remembered hearing a few men complain about the pain involved, yet here Tadashi was, moaning deliciously and seeming to be truly enjoying himself.

Fred hadn’t even stopped to question why Tadashi was able to prep himself so quickly with no strain—Fred didn’t have time to because as soon as he stopped basking over how attractive Tadashi was, a cool, lotion filled hand, grasped his cock and stroked it, coating it before Tadashi wiped his hand on the sheets and moved to straddle Fred again, reaching to position the head of Fred’s erection at his entrance.

“Ready Freddie?” Tadashi questioned, but didn’t really wait as he slowly lowered himself onto Fred’s cock with a long groan.

The feeling was…indescribable, it felt so much better and a bit tighter than his mouth had been, but it felt…perfect…

Once Tadashi was as far down as he could go, he gave Fred a moment before moving, going up and down on Fred’s cock, never really going all the way up, so it wouldn’t leave and make him start over.

Something became apparent to Fred through the pleasure. If he was loud then Tadashi was an amplified volume. Tadashi moaned more frequently and unashamedly loud. It was a little off putting to Fred…but not entirely.

Fred still didn’t last that long.

“F-F—ngh… T-Tadashi I…I-I—!“ Fred gasped out and he mewled slightly.

Tadashi smiled through his pants. “G-go for it F-Freddie.” He encouraged, and that was all it took for Fred to be pushed over the edge, cuming into the male above him with a loud cry, falling back panting, heavily, sweating slightly.

Fred listened to Tadashi chuckle slightly before feeling the other get off of him and flop next to him, cuddling into his neck like before. Fred sighed happily, however, when he went to nuzzle up to Tadashi he couldn’t help but notice— “You’re still hard…” He voiced, looking down to the raven.

Tadashi smiled sweetly and kissed Fred’s cheek. “It’s alright Freddie, I’m a bit tired, let’s just go ahead and get some actual rest.

Fred nodded and yawned, slowly closing his eyes, letting sleep take over. “I’m sorry…” He apologized before passing out. Barely hearing:

“No…I am.”

* * *

 

Fred groaned as the morning sun hit his eyelids and curled up, shivering at the coolness of the seats surrounding him before rolling over to look for the other heat source supposed to be in the bed, but he didn’t find anything…

Fred’s eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, looking around for the other, his heart clenching sadly before completely falling as he noticed Tadashi’s clothes were gone. He sat up with small hope to find the other, pulling on his pajama bottoms. He walked around his house and when he came up empty handed, he gulped and pressed his lips together in a straight line before walking off to his study, sitting down and readied his typewriter, his writer’s block gone.

Yes, he was hurt, but he knew he was stupid to have thought the other cared for him. They’d barely met! Yet…in those few hours Tadashi had made him feel complete and actually happy for once in his life. Luckily, Fred was used to disappointment and feeling unloved, thanks to his parents who were never there. They hadn’t been there when he came home beat up, they missed every birthday, and they hadn’t even made it to his high school or college graduation. Sure, they gave him everything he wanted, but that was just things, not love. Just like Tadashi had given Fred a night that was more than he’d ever conceive, but the love he’d felt was apparently one sided and now he was gone without a word or way to find him…

He fed the paper through before he began to type, constant ticking followed by a ping every now and then, but it didn’t stop. From the time he sat down to far beyond the sunset this continued. Fred didn’t get up to get anything or to even to go to the bathroom until he was done, a big stack of papers next to the typewriter. He got up and put them into a folder before going to the living room.

Fred texted one of his publisher’s people that the story was ready for pick up and cleaned up the wine bottle and glasses from last night, just throwing them away without a care. By the time he finished the assistant was there and Fred gave him the folder before going to sleep on the couch, never wanting to be in that bed again.

Maybe he’d burn it later…after dousing it in bleach…and maybe himself.

Fred slept until the next afternoon when an angry Gogo stormed in the house. “Fred! What the hell is this?!” Gogo questioned, holding the folder with the draft up.

Fred yawned and popped his stiff joints, rubbing the crick in his neck before answering. “It’s my story, on time, like you wanted.”

“No.” Gogo sneered, popping her gum. “This… This is crap!” She said angrily, tossing the folder down, not caring as the papers swooshed around onto the floor. “You’re going to write it again and write it right! —People don’t buy romance stories for the overly attractive male to fuck and leave the lead!”

Fred, for once, wasn’t even shaken at Gogo, and shrugged, standing up. “It’s life though. I’m a science fiction writer anyways, I shouldn’t have to be writing erotic romances.” He complained, going to the kitchen. “Besides, that’s apparently how things go. No such thing as loving someone you barely met. They just use you and leave.” He added coldly, making Gogo pause before biting out.

“Damnit Tadashi.”

Gogo had muttered it quietly, under her breath, but Fred still heard and stopped. “How did you know his name?” He asked, fist clenching at his sides until his knuckles were white and shaking from the pain he was giving himself, digging his nails into his palms. When Gogo didn’t answer Fred whipped around to face her with a hard glare. “What did you do?!” He demanded.

Gogo sighed and shook her head, leaning against the wall. “Okay…look. My job is to do whatever it takes to have you reach your deadline, you said you couldn’t write the needed scene because you didn’t know what sex was like, right? So… I hired someone to flirt with you and have sex with you.” She said with a shrug. “No big deal.”

“No big—did you not listen to me?! That was my first!”

“So? A lot of people lose their V-card in a one-night stand.”

“Oh?! Do they also fall in love with said person?! Or how about finding out someone who they work with PAID the person they fell in love with to have sex with them?! Did they feel special for the first time in their fucking lives?! Did they swear to themselves to not have sex unless they were sure they liked the other person?!” Fred questioned, his voice getting louder and louder until he choked on a sob, finally breaking down. “I… I thought he actually liked me… Someone finally liked me for me…” He cried, his fist unclenching as he used his hands to cover his face and wipe his tears. “The book ends like that because that’s real life. Why would the…attractive male stay with the below average lead?”

Gogo was speechless and they just stood there until. “I…could tell you where to find him… You can ask him yourself if he likes you. Get some…resolution…” She offered.

“Haven’t you done enough?!”

“Don’t you want to see him again?”

“…”

* * *

 

Fred was speechless, staring up at a neon sign before looking down to the written address then back up to double check. “This better not be a joke Gogo…” Fred muttered, crumpling the paper and throwing it over his shoulder before entering the dirty building. He was uncomfortable in a club and here it was only magnified as it was ten times worse in both appearance and smell. Not to mention the people here seem to be…older—well the customers at least… Really, he’d never think to find someone like Tadashi at a strip club…

Fred went up to the bar timidly and stood there for a while, hoping to be given attention, however, the girl working the bar just worked around him without a care for him. Eventually, Fred grew a bit annoyed and without thinking, reached out and grabbed her shoulder for a second before quickly withdrawing his hand when the girl turned to him. “I’m so sorry.” He apologized quickly. “I-I need help; I’m looking for someone. T…um, Sunfire…?” He asked, hating that he was stuttering, fighting to keep his eyes on her face, not because he wanted to ogle her in her revealing outfit, but because he didn’t want to be accused of doing so when he just wanted to look at the ground like normal.

The tattooed girl looked slightly annoyed. “Why are so many people looking for him? First that girl with purple in her hairs now yous, whateva, he’ll be on stage soon so keep yer pants on, I’ll take you to him afta he finishes on stage and in private.” She said before curtly turning to get back to serving drinks.

Fred sighed in slight relief before tensely sitting down, wondering what the private thing after the show was…

“First time in the club?” Tattoo girl from earlier asked, filling a pitcher with beer for another server to take to a table.

“Yeah… I’m just here for Sunfire though…”

“Uh-oh. Boss won’t be too happy ta learn Sunfire has a boyfriend.”

Fred flushed lightly. “He’s not my boyfriend…”

“Sure hun.”

Fred was about to argue more, but was cut off by cheering as one…performer left the stage. He was going to try and find a place to hide when he heard the next person being announced as Sunfire. He was scared to, but Fred looked to the stage, having to make sure that this Sunfire was really his Tadashi.

He didn’t know if he was glad or upset that it was.

No matter what he thought, he was in a trance as soon as he saw the other male again. “Sunfire” wore a tank top that was missing almost the whole sides on it, only the cloth over his shoulder and on the lower hem remained. He also wore rather…tight and short blue jean shorts. Altogether, it left little to nothing to the imagination, and that was saying something since Fred saw him without any clothing.

Despite himself, Fred felt himself scooting closer to the edge of his seat as Sunfire danced around the pole in the middle of the main stage, using pure body strength as he danced to the beat, around, up, and down the pole, never seeming awkward, and showing off his true muscles and strength that Fred wondered where he got it from. Either way, the show was actually turning him on and Fred shifted awkwardly as the song reached an end.

Tadashi was giving that brilliant smile to the crowd, many males and females alike holding up money, even as he picked up what was on the stage already, making a show of that too.

“What are they doing?” Fred questioned out loud without even noticing. The show was now over…right?!

“Oh, you don’t know?” The girl with the tattoos questioned with a snort before answering. “It’s Wednesday, used ta be a slow day until our manager made it so after a show we have to give a private show as well. We get ta pick but Sunfire missed last night so he’ll probs go for the highest bidder to have the manager forgiv’ him. Sorry hun, ya may have ta wait.” She said with a shrug.

Fred had never taken out his wallet so quickly before, taking close to four hundred dollars out, actually thanking Gogo for the first time in forever as it was her suggestion to get out a lot of money. The quick action caught a lot of “employees” attention, but Fred was only focusing on one.

Luckily the sudden movement had also caught Tadashi’s attention right as he was about to take someone else’s money. He stopped and his eyes widened when he noticed who it was, paling slightly. He seemed to fight with himself in his mind for a moment before seemingly remembering where he was and what his job at the moment was.

Tadashi, or Sunfire, whatever, stood up straight and jumped off the stage before approaching Fred, swaying his hips as he went before stopping in front of him, leaning over with his hands on Fred’s hips until they were almost nose-to-nose, his flirty look from last night returning. “Follow me~” He purred, standing and taking the money before taking Fred’s other hand and lead him towards the back.

Tadashi lead Fred to a room back there and pushed him onto the couch there that was in front of a single pole, Fred noted, and closed the curtain. However, as soon as he finished his shoulders slumped, he turned with a frown, going to sit next to Fred instead of going about his routine. “Freddie, what are you doing here?” He asked, setting Fred’s money onto Fred’s lap, instead of pocketing it as he did with the money from the stage. “I thought that you didn’t like places like this…”

“I’m here to see you.” Fred answered with a frown. “You kind of…left before I even woke up…” He reminded quietly.

 Tadashi looked like a scolded puppy and bit his lip, bowing his head. “I am so sorry dude…” He apologized.

“Can… Can you at least tell me what happened? …I’m just…l-lost and hurt…” Fred requested meekly. “Or…was I that bad?”

“—No!” Tadashi cut in quickly before blushing and clearing his throat to speak more calmly. “N-no… That’s not why I left…” He sighed and shook his head. “I… Um… Your…manager or assistant or something came in here and she approached me… She, uh…hired me to flirt with you and have sex… I normally don’t do that, dancing and stripping is one thing, prostitution is another, and one I’ve only done in emergencies for money, but…she offered like triple of what I get on an amazing night, so…I took it… I-I didn’t know it was your first time until we had already started… I was going to stop and confess but… I really needed the money…and that lady doesn’t seem like someone to fuck with…”

“…She’s not…” Fred said sadly, looking down, feeling his heart shatter.

Tadashi seemed to notice the heartbreak and frowned with a sigh. “Hey…” He said lightly, cupping Fred’s chin and tilted his head up. “I’m so sorry Freddie… Your first time should have been special… Not with someone doing it for money… And I do like you, a lot—you seem like an awesome person who probably would have been my best friend if we had met differently…”

That made Fred feel…a little better. “Can… Can I please ask what you needed the money so badly for?”

Tadashi paused, releasing Fred and thought carefully for a moment before nodding slowly. “Sure… I guess you deserve that… I-I have a little brother who depends on me… He’s only three—almost four, our parents died about a little over two years ago and I took custody… At first it wasn’t bad…until child services came. Then suddenly we needed a residency because we couldn’t keep my parents’ home, I needed a job to prove I could provide, and there were some…crazy scary times because my bank account was with my parents and it was frozen because of their deaths… So then I had to drop school and I got a job as a mechanic but then I got fired because my employer couldn’t pay us all and went bankrupt, then I was a repairman for a hotel but the boss’ daughter was mad I didn’t want to date her… After that I struggles again for a few months… Now…here I am… Once prodigy turned into a prostitute who has to hide the truth from his little brother…” He said with a shrug and a sad smile.

Fred processed the information and nodded sadly. “I’m sorry…”

“—No, I’m sorry… I should have stopped and just gave her her money back, you seem to have some…really positive views on what the first time should be like…”

“Didn’t you?”

“…No… Maybe at one time but… It was just about the money when the time came…”

“I really am sorry then…” Fred said before pressing his lips together, letting a tense silence take over before speaking up. “Can we…maybe…be friends?” He requested meekly.

Tadashi smiled and nodded. “Sure… I’d really like that Freddie.”

Fred smiled and hugged the male happily, smiling wider as Tadashi hugged him back.

* * *

 

It was about three months later that a loud squeal of laughter filled Fred’s once quiet home. It was happy and childish followed by Fred’s own stifled laughter. “Fee, fie, foe, fum! I smell the blood of a super genius! Be he ‘live, or be he dead, it’s time for him to go to bed!” Fred called, changing the lines of the giant in Jack and the Beanstalk to better fit Hiro and to sound more friendly—slightly. Hey, he enjoyed literature, he wasn’t going to butcher it.

Fred left the kitchen and entered the living room, stomping about, quickly noticing the feet sticking out from under the long curtains but didn’t say anything. Instead he stomped around and acted like he had no clue as Hiro tried so hard to stifle his laughter. “Oh no, I lost Hiro! What will I tell Tadashi?” Fred gasped overdramatically. “He’s going to miss his nap!” He continued, slowly getting closer to the curtain.

“Gotcha!” Fred exclaimed, whipping the curtain away, making the toddler squeal. Hiro was about to run, however, Fred quickly swooped him up and attacked him in kisses all over his face.

“N-no!” Hiro squealed, laughing happily still, trying to push Fred away. “I don’t want to take a—haha—a nap! Wanna wait for D-Dashi with you!” He complained.

Fred smiled and propped Hiro on his hip, brushing the boy’s untamed hair back, letting him catch his breath. “I know bud, but you know he’ll get sad and upset if you don’t take your nap.” He reminded in a gentle tone, bouncing the toddler lightly.

Hiro whined, but his body seemed to be against the poor toddler as he let out a big yawn, rubbing his tired and droopy eyes. “Don’t…wanna sleep…” He complained. “Want Dashi.”

Fred sighed with a little pout, knowing there was no winning when he was faced with the toddler’s cuteness—despite knowing the boy was way smarter then he’d ever be. Heck, the toddler may even be an evil master mind, but that didn’t take away from his cuteness. “Oh, alright.” Fred agreed, smiling when Hiro quickly lit up. “Let’s put in a movie and wait, okay?”

“Okay!”

Genius boy 7, Fred 3; Fred mused over not even 30 minutes into the movie where Hiro passed out, seemingly dead to the world if it wasn’t for the steady rise and fall of his chest. Fred smiled and moved quietly to get the toddler’s blanky, covering him before tucking him in lightly. He learned his lesson the first time when he tucked Hiro in tightly and the boy couldn’t escape, it was funny at first but then, in his attempt to escape, he rolled off the couch and hit the coffee table with his head. Tadashi was upset for a whole, long and seemingly never ending (to Fred), three days.

Despite the memory, Fred smiled softly at the happy and content look the toddler had even with the old and obviously patched up several times blanket… Fred was still shocked and utterly charmed at that all. All his life he was handed everything and anything he so much as glanced at, once he got something new the old version was simply tossed out, (later donated instead when Fred learned what it was and how it worked,) out with the old and in with the new. The only exception was his collector memorabilia, of course.

Anything to make him happy.

Yet, here was Hiro and Tadashi. Neither had anything new or very worth value and they were probably the happiest people Fred’s ever seen! Hiro never whined or complained when he was given hand-me-downs—of course he got excited when Tadashi would make more than expected and could buy Hiro new clothes and toys, but he was just as happy to get his brother’s old stuff, (that their mother apparently never had the heart to get rid of). Tadashi didn’t seem to care either that his clothes were old and a bunch were even from a second-hand store, (some even parts from some of his stripper outfits that covered enough to seem normal).

Fred was happy they were happy…but Fred wished Tadashi would take more of his help. But it took a whole month to convince Tadashi to let Fred babysit so he wouldn’t have to pay for a babysitter! It was ridiculous! He wouldn’t mind helping, even if they weren’t dating or—

Fred’s small rant in his head was cut off as the front door was unlocked and opened quietly. Tadashi stepped inside after taking the key out and smiled. “Hey Freddie.” He greeted, walking over to kiss the dirty blonde lightly and then reached to ruffle Hiro’s hair gently before sitting next to Fred. “Thanks for watching him on such short notice, you’re the best boyfriend ever~” Tadashi cooed, leaning over to rest his head on Fred’s shoulder, closing his eyes with a content sigh.

Fred smiled widely, a nice warmth filling him at the reminder of how far their relationship had come. He sighed happily and leaned his head to rest lightly on Tadashi’s. “You know I don’t mind watching Hiro, the little dude is a blast.” He hummed with a content sigh. “So… How’d the interview go?”

Tadashi groaned. “Horrible… Turns out the employer er…recognized me…” He said, hinting to his current only income of the club. It’s how Tadashi was, even if Hiro was asleep, he didn’t want his younger knowing what he did. Heck, he admitted to not liking Fred knowing sometimes. Tadashi gave a heavy sigh. “It doesn’t help that Child Protective Services was just alerted to me getting fired last year and I’m 100% sure if I don’t get a new upfront job by the time they send someone to check on me and Hiro that they will…separate us…”

Right, the main reason as of right now why Tadashi was trying not to be a stripper anymore—not that he hadn’t tried before, he had, it’s just been put into double time since he got the letter. He’d even actually asked Fred for help in evaluating his resume to make it more accurate and to look better.

It upset Fred. He knew his boyfriend was smart, based off of that and Hiro he suspects their whole family was, and he knew Tadashi had a naturally great personality, so why couldn’t he seem to get a break? His resume was impressive—even if he didn’t finish college—Fred just couldn’t understand it…

“Dashi…” Fred chimed in lightly. “I’m sorry…” He apologized for the rough hand his lover had been dealt, kissing Tadashi’s forehead before biting his lip and then timidly asked. “Can…I make a recommendation now?” He asked lightly, not liking how Tadashi’s face turned into a frown.

“Freddie… I don’t want you to give me a job… Even if I may end up having to if it gets too close to the date…” Tadashi mumbled sadly.

“That’s not what I was going to say… Well, not completely.” Fred admitted before shrugging lightly. “You don’t have to but… My father called earlier while Hiro and I were playing, to catch up, y’know. Apparently, his handyman quit the other day, and he was wondering if I had any recommendations and I was about to say no when I remembered you and I sent him your resume—He doesn’t know we’re together or even that I know you as more than an acquaintance.” He added quickly before Tadashi could protest. “He was impressed with your resume but wants to see your actual work, he was wondering if you could come over this weekend to give you a sort of…test?”

Fred waited a few long, silent, minutes before Tadashi spoke. “I guess I could try…” He offered, looking up to Fred with a shy smile.

Fred grinned widely and pulled Tadashi into a loving kiss, holding it for a few minutes before releasing the other who, much to his glee, was flushed a pretty red on his colored complexion. Sometimes it was hard to tell when Tadashi was blushing while on the other hand, it was easy to tell when Fred was… Well, he was going out into the sun more thanks to Hiro and Tadashi, maybe if he was lucky he’ll get some color instead of just sun burn…

“Freddie…” Tadashi said with a small blush, which in itself was a compliment. Once they got their relationship, it had only become more apparent in the beginning how Fred wasn’t used to being in a relationship, let alone intimate on any standards. In fact, the blond would blush and pull away a total shy mess—despite the fact they had, in fact, already had sex. However, it seemed at this time that the tables turned and now Tadashi was the lightly bashful one while Fred was the slightly more energetic one who started most of their intimate moments.

Fred beamed and nuzzled up to Tadashi lovingly. “I love you.” He hummed happily and Tadashi smiled widely.

“I love you too… Would you mind watching Hiro again this weekend then?”

“Of course not dude.” Fred beamed. “I love that little nerdling almost as much as you—almost.” Fred responded, earning a light chuckle and a loving kiss.

* * *

 

“Freddie, are you gonna marry my brother?” Hiro asked one day nonchalantly as he worked on a Rubrics Cube Tadashi had mixed up for him before he left to go to his new job at Fred’s old home (the mansion). They lived there now but Tadashi still liked bringing Hiro to Fred’s and then spending the rest of the day with the dirty blond male.

The sudden question made Fred choke on the cookie in his mouth, (that may or may not have been from the toddler’s lunch that wasn’t eaten,) he quickly took a drink from his cup and calmed himself enough so he wasn’t choking before he looking to Hiro. “W-why—?” Fred stopped and cleared his throat to get rid of the squeakiness. “Why do you a-ask Hiro?”

Hiro shrugged, not looking up from the cube as his slightly chubby fingers worked as quick as they could. “’Cause, in all the movies I’ve seen and books Dashi read, when two people love each other the way you and Dashi do, they get married.” He answered, smiling as he finally finished the cube before looking up to Fred with a frown, a light glare working onto his chubby features. “Or…do you not love Dashi?”

“No! I do!” Fred said quickly with a deep blush and gulped as he noticed how quick he was to snap about it. He calmed himself before speaking again. “I-I do… It… It’s just not that simple Hiro…”

Hiro blinked as his face softened and he opened his mouth before the front door was open and Gogo stepped in. “Hey, look who I found.” She said, stepping in before another raven entered and Hiro’s eyes lit up.

“Dashi!” The toddler exclaimed happily running to his older sibling. He hugged his legs tightly for a few moments before backing up and lifting his arms expectantly to which the eldest complied and lifted him up, situating him onto his hip, and then was rewarded to a kiss to the forehead that he stuck his tongue out in disgust at. “Eww. Kisses gross, Dashi.”

“I don’t think so.” Fred said, moving to stand and approached Tadashi for their usual peck that he got at least one of each and every day.

Tadashi smiled and returned it before chuckling at the gagging sounds that Hiro made for affect before he set the younger down. “Come on Hiro, get your things together, we have a doctor’s appointment to get to.” He said and when he noticed the toddler wasn’t going to do so on his own, he sighed and took Hiro’s wrist, going to pick up the younger’s stuff. Unfortunately, leaving an awkward silence behind them and their chattering that consumed Gogo and Fred.

Honestly, ever since the incident that lead to him and Tadashi getting together…Fred hadn’t said a word to Gogo. Last he had seen her was two days after he went to the strip club after Tadashi when he opened the door and thrusted the newly finished text in her arms, (after an all-nighter of Tadashi encouraging him and going coffee runs for him,) and slammed the door in her face. This even proved further to it. This atmosphere was thick—thicker than when his parents would have over important company and Fred was forced into formal clothes and had to be “proper”. He hated how suffocating it felt… There was a reason he had escaped from all that!

“…Tell my publisher the story is already halfway done… She doesn’t have to keep sending you.” Fred said finally, quiet to not disturb the brothers in the other room, but loud enough for the female to hear.

Gogo snorted in response, popping her gum. “Honestly? Your last book sold so well, Ani—Honey, wouldn’t care if you were late…but I think she’s tempted to put you on romance and erotic’s permanently… No, I’m here because I want to be.”

At her response, Fred finally looked to her for the first time in about a year. She had her arms crossed over her chest, leaning against the doorframe like usual, but she was watching Tadashi and Hiro with a warmness that Fred had never seen from her before… “Why would you…want to?” He asked lamely.

Gogo seemed to remain entranced for another minute before blinking and looking to Fred finally, down, and then back again. She then reached up and playfully punched his shoulder. “Take care of yourself… You’re not just taking care of you anymore. Your new charge will be back for the scripts in a week.” She said, turning to leave.

“Wait, wait, hold up.” Fred said, stopping her by grabbing her wrist, quickly letting go and holding his hands up when he realized what he did. “Sorry, sorry.” He apologized quickly, remembering what happened to the last guy that grabbed her so suddenly. He remembered it well…and to think that book signing started so nice… He was pretty sure the company was still paying back that poor café for the damages.

“I just… Don’t understand.” Fred started again, once he was sure Gogo wasn’t going to hurt him. “Why…are you no longer my charge?”

Gogo stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. “What do you mean why? —I thought you would have been happy after what I did.” Gogo explained with a disbelieving look. “I went behind your back and your morals to get a story done. Because of me your first was more of a heartbreak.”

Fred bit his lip and thought it over. That was true…and if had hurt more than even all the teasing and bullying he had gone through combined! However, “If it wasn’t for that pushing though I wouldn’t have Tadashi.” He said lightly, turning to Gogo with a slightly shaky smile. “I probably wouldn’t have anyone and I would just be alone… Let’s face it, I’m antisocial, I only talk to those I have to unless I know that they’re working for me, I’m a nerd who, if it wasn’t for Tadashi and you, wouldn’t have touched the outside world in about five years.” He continued before finally chuckling, shaking his head. “Maybe I needed to be pushed out of my comfort zone.” He said with a warm smile.

Gogo blinked blankly as she processed what Fred said before smirking and popping the gum in her mouth. “It did make an amazing story, best seller, all thanks to me.” She said cockily, but Fred knew that was just her style of thanking him and saying she wasn’t leaving.

Fred smiled before someone small ran into his legs and he looked down to see Hiro hugging his legs.

“Hey guys, sorry that we got to go.” Tadashi apologized, going outside to put Hiro’s bag in the, terribly overused, car that he’d gotten after getting the job at the Lee mansion. “Come on Hiro!”

Hiro stayed there a moment before letting go. The toddler looked up at Fred before slipping something that crinkled into Fred’s hand. He smiled before running out, calling to his older brother. “Coming Dashi!”

Fred watched after the boy in confusion before opening his hand to find…a ring pop? Why would Hiro give him a ring—oh! Oh… His look of confusion quickly turned to one of embarrassment, his face tinting slightly red. Hiro gave him a ring…to propose to his brother… Did this little boy even know what he was doing?!

“What’s got you so red?” Gogo asked before looking at what was in his hand before snickering. “Looks like little Hiro wants you to make an honest man out of his brother.” She chimed, obviously enjoying this.

Fred turned a deeper red and his hand clenched around the ring pop as he whipped around to face Gogo. “Sush!” A lame comeback, but all Fred could think of.

Hiro, the boy who at first hated him for dating Tadashi, was now asking him to marry his brother like in the fairytales… This was a bit much so quickly!

…Wasn’t it?...

Thinking back on it… They did technically have sex the first night they met! Ugh! This was confusing!

Tadashi came rushing back in and kissed Fred lovingly. “Sorry, I almost forgot.” He said with a small shy chuckle, returning outside and to his car. “Bye Freddie, I’ll see you for our date tomorrow night!” He called back from the car before driving off.

Fred’s blush calmed a little and he smiled widely, pushing some of his blond hair back.

“You look like a dork.” Gogo snorted.

“Yeah…” Fred replied, not really hearing what she said as he unwrapped the ring pop and placed it in his mouth. It didn’t really matter what speed they went at, he decided right then and there, as long as Tadashi was there with him every step.

The second thing he decided then was that blue raspberry was his new favorite flavor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! This one-shot may later be a two-shot, but I have other ideas I wanted to get to, so sorry if this ending leaves…something to be desired.


End file.
